


Rogue Impulses

by WishMage



Series: Redefining Family Verse [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Impulse (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Autistic Bart Allen, Barry Allen vanished into the TImstream, Bart gets a stable home, Bart needs a stable home, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dad Mick Rory, Discussion of undiagnosed autism, Do not post to another site, Do not repost, I use comic Bruce because he's a secret softie, M/M, Max Mercury vanished into the TImestream, Metahuman Leonard Snart, Metahuman Mick Rory, Mick has impulse control disorder, Mix of Comics and various TV shows, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Leonard Snart, Protective Mick Rory, Rated for cursing, Unbetad we die like scouts, dad Leonard Snart, metahuman metabolism, neurodiverse characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishMage/pseuds/WishMage
Summary: After taking in a young speedster, Len and Mick get a surprise visitor who clues them in on a few things.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Mick Rory/Leonard Snart (past), Bart Allen & Bruce Wayne, Bart Allen & Leonard Snart, Bart Allen & Mick Rory, Mick Rory/Leonard Snart
Series: Redefining Family Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919683
Comments: 10
Kudos: 118





	Rogue Impulses

**Author's Note:**

> After mentioning that Bart had been staying with Heatwave and Captain Cold in Ch 2 of Lex Luthor, dad & reforming supervillain, this just wrote itself.
> 
> Unbetad.

“Fuck’s sake!” The bag Len dropped reaching for the gun he hadn’t brought with him to the store a few long winding back-roads away was caught by the shadow that had detached itself from the side of the cabin they’d gotten about forty minutes northwest of Central City. When the bag was held out to him, Len took a deep breath to calm the hammering in his chest before he willed away the ice that had formed over his hand and snatched the bag back into his arms.  
  
“You take some kind of sick pleasure from scaring people, don’t you?” He accused with an arched brow, irritated but unable to judge.  
  
Batman held up a card pressed between his first two fingers. “There is a fully-funded program for metas with superhuman metabolism. It-” Len had opened the door while he was speaking and pushed it open to step inside.  
  
“You’re going to want to talk to Mick about that.” He said as he held the door open with his shoulder and looked back at Batman.  
  
He glanced around his home, wondering what Batman would think of the escape where he and Mick had come to stay after the first Flash’s disappearance a few years ago. It was a high ceiling wood and stone cabin.  
  
It was an open floor plan, with second-floor bedrooms that wrapped around the main living room and kitchen areas with natural wood railing. Past the fireplace and under the bedrooms, there was an exercise room, a weapon and trophy room Bart had called a mini-museum, and the master bedroom he and Mick shared.  
  
The kitchen had wide wooden counters and was separated by the dining room by a large island with a sink and industrial oven/cooktop that Mick had insisted on. They’d built the entire room around it. Large glass doors on the other side of the dining table lead out to a deck overlooking a rather stunning fall vista with the sun sinking fast and lighting the sky in brilliant colors. In the cleared land around the cabin there was a large stone barn with scorch marks around the windows and doorframe and a pool, currently covered.  
  
A few other Rogues that he’d trusted to know where they were had questioned the decision, but Len knew Mick had finally mastered the abilities they’d ended up developing. He smiled as he laid eyes on his partner.  
  
“Mick. Batman’s here about the kid.”   
  
Mick pulled his attention away from the flames flickering in the fireplace. Fire seemed to dance in his eyes for a moment before he blinked it away and stood, moving to take the bags of groceries they’d been going for several times a day since the inviting Bart to stay with them out of Len’s arms. He glanced at Batman, who seemed to fill the entire door frame, then jerked his head toward their kitchen area.  
  
“C’mon, then.” Mick grunted out and led then way over to the kitchen so he could put everything away. He preferred to do it himself so he could put his hands on everything quickly, being the main cook in the home. After setting the bags down, he went straight for the meat he’d asked Len to buy, and took it to the fridge, not wanting it out yet.  
  
“If yer here to warn us off him, you can fuck off back to Gotham.” Mick said plainly as he turned to face him, shutting the fridge. He was a little surprised to find Batman was pulling everything from the bags and setting it on the counter to be put away.  
  
It made an odd picture, but given how many kids the man seemed to have fostered over the last decade, Mick wasn’t too shocked. He glanced over at Len, who didn’t look worried about that. That alone had Mick immediately more curious, and his defensive stance slipped into a more relaxed one.  
  
“Nothing like that. He’s excited about the arrangement, and he needs a bit more stability than he’s had of late, despite our efforts. I came to make sure that’s what he’s going to find here and to make sure you had the means to provide.” A card was placed on the counter beside the now unpackaged groceries.  
  
“Thank you, for what you’ve done for him.” It was as soft a tone as Mick or Len had ever heard the Bat use, and they’d worked together several times since Barry had joined his little Justice club. “I know you don’t do things for the thanks, but Bart is important to a lot of us, and a good person. He’s not neurotypical by modern standards, either, and needs more consideration due to that.”  
  
Mick noted Len shift slightly and held up a hand, for once staying his response, when he normally looked to Len to read the situation. He knew it was a bit of a sore subject with him due to issues in the past with so-called medical professionals they’d had to deal with for Lisa, in Iron Heights, and some of the quacks Mick himself had tried before finding a good one.  
  
“What’s his deal?” Mick asked, instead. Batman looked at him for a moment during which Mick got the strange impression he was somehow being read like a book, before the Bat nodded almost imperceptibly.  
  
“Today he’d be diagnosed on the autistic spectrum. He is hypersensitive to his surroundings and has to work not to become overwhelmed. He struggles between inability to focus and hyperfocus more often than not, he has no concept of filtering himself, verbally, or physically. He’s more prone to becoming traumatized, and he seems to struggle with the concept that some people cannot be reached and do not want help. He also has an eidetic memory and a capacity to take in knowledge and retain it on a scale we’ve rarely seen on this planet. He is, unknown to most, one of the more powerful metas on Earth. Particularly due to his ability to manipulate the timestream, the speedforce, and to produce scouts that all have abilities equal to his own.”  
  
Batman paused for a moment, and Mick glanced again at Len, who was frowning, but in that particular way he did when he was thinking up backup plans for his backup plans.  
  
“The card is for the Meta Assistance Program. It’s worldwide, fully funded, and works to assist meta’s who have unique and specific special needs. Such as super-human metabolism. You can set up deliveries up to three times a day, they also have other programs that can help with trauma. You can look into it. Everyone’s sworn to anonymity, no ties to any political entities, it’s entirely donation-funded and those donations and MAP’s expenses are a matter of public record. The League trusts it, and it’s what Max Mercury and the current Flash use. Since Bart is making his home here. I’ve emailed you both the details and contacts of other places you’ll be able to find him regularly.”  
  
The scowl on Len’s face when he checked his phone made Mick laugh from his belly. To the Bat’s credit, he didn’t so much as flinch when Mick landed a heavy clap on his shoulder as he did. Knowing beyond a doubt now that the Bat was an ally in making sure Bart Allen wasn’t going to suffer for anything, Mick gave him a conspiring grin.  
  
“Lenny thought his new email was unhackable.” There was a pause, and Batman’s lip actually quirked slightly.  
  
“Bart gave it to me this afternoon when he told me he was moving in with you two.” He said, voice deadpan. Mick squeezed his eyes shut and wheezed at the surprised look on Len’s face.  
  
Once he’d regained control of himself, he let go of Batman’s shoulder, wiped the corners of his eyes, and spoke fondly. “I’m going to love having this kid around.”  
  
Len hummed softly in agreement, and they both looked at Batman.  
  
There was a pause, with a strange sort of energy. Len and Mick glanced at one another and then Batman reached up, touched something on his neck that made his mask make a hissing sound, and the plating suddenly seemed soft, fabric. The cowl was pulled back and they both stared in shock at Bruce Wayne.  
  
“Hi, I’m Bruce. Our boys are nearly inseparable, so I’m sure we’ll be seeing a lot of one another.” He said as he held his hand out to Mick, demeanor entirely changed. Mick blinked, realized exactly how much this meant after everything he and Len had to protect Barry from and took the man’s hand with a deep sense of gravity.  
  
“Hey, Bruce. Thanks for helping to take care of our kid thus far."

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more to this or make something from Bart's POV. If you haven't already, go check out Lex Luthor, dad & reforming supervillain, the first part of this verse.
> 
> Comments keep me writing (and help me remember to)!


End file.
